


Harry Cums Without Permission

by Merthurnmore



Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urethral Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore
Summary: Harry is his Master’s Pet, there are simple rules, but he breaks one of the most important ones. He touches himself and cums without permission. His Master sees fit to punish him for it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Harry Cums Without Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Read the tags. If you don’t like the tags, don’t read it. Thanks!

As Severus walked into his rooms of dark colors, he hears a noise as he walks in. A slight sound, no more than a voice in the back of his mind. He walked towards his bedroom and opened the door, following the noise. Lying on the bed was his black haired pet, sweating a moaning with his hand around his cock. Severus stood there waiting for Harry to notice him. 

The sound he heard was a voice, “Ah! Master! Please! Ahhhh!” His pet came with a loud groan, his load shooting from his slit onto his stomach. He lay there panting on the bed in his post orgasm haze.

“Enjoying yourself?” Harry heard.

His head shot up from the bed, fear making itself known all over his face, “M-Master! You’re back early!”

“I ended my detentions early so I could play with you. I was going to tease you and let you cum like a good boy. I guess not. You were such a good boy, now I have to punish you.”

“Please Master, I’m sorry! I just- it hurt so much, I needed to cum!”

“I need to think on how I want to do this. Why don’t you take a nap, I have to go out and get some things. When I get back, we’re going to... play and you will be punished.”

The way he said play made Harry shiver, he was worried. 

“Y-yes sir,” and Severus walked out of the room, locking the door. He didn’t leave the house, but he made it seem like he did. He already knew what he was going to do, but wanted to hear his pet whine. A few minutes later, he heard his pet’s deep breathing, signifying his sleep. He started to put his plan in action.

About half an hour later, Harry woke to being stretched out across the bed, spread eagle, arms and legs strapped to the corners of the bed. Looking around he saw Dobby going through a box. 

“Dobby! What’s going on?!”

Dobby’s response made him shiver in fear, “Harry bes a bad boy. Master Severus say Dobby must be punishing Masters pet.”

“Please, please I’m sorry! Please don’t!”

“Dobby must bes followings his orders.”

As the small house elf walked towards him, Harry started trying to struggle, but it was no use. Dobby lubed his fingers and started to pump them into Harry. His protests turned into moans as he hit and continued to hit Harry’s prostate. One finger became two, then three, then four. Harry kept moaning and writhing around on the bed like he was possessed. Then it stopped, and Harry moaned at the loss. Then he felt something pushing at his entrance. All of a sudden he was thrashing around on the bed. A vibrator was pushed directly onto his prostate. “Ah ah ahh! I’m gonna cum!”

“Masters pet is not to bes cummings.” Dobby snapped his fingers and it seemed as though nothing happened, but something did. Harry moaned louder, about to cum when he realized he couldn’t.

“No! No please! I need to cum! Please!” 

Nothing he said worked, Dobby just ignored him and then went over to the box, grabbing a hollow sound. It was half a centimeter thick, and 5 inches long. He lubed it up and placed it at Harry’s slit. Harry, to focused on the torturous vibrator and trying to cum, didn’t notice what Dobby was doing until he felt cold metal sliding down his urethra. He started trying to get Dobby to stop. “Please! No! I hate the sound! Please don’t, I’m sorry!” Nothing he said worked, Dobby only responded with “Masters Pet must be punished.” The sound slid as far down as it could, then was locked in place with a spell. “Please! Take it out, I’m sor-Ahhh!”

Dobby snapped his fingers and the sound started to vibrate. Harry couldn’t get a word out with all the stimulation.

Dobby went back to the box and grabbed a paddle. “Master says that his pet must be spanked.” He snapped his fingers, and two things happened at once. Harry’s feet were raised above his head and the paddle started to spank Harry’s bottom. “Ah Ah Ah! Please! Ohhhh! Ah!” He didn’t know how to feel, the vibrators felt good but there was pain and pleasure of the spanking. “Master is not done with his instructions! Masters pets punishment only starting!” What happened next, Harry didn’t expect. Dobby grabbed a crop and spelled it to spank his balls! It started soft, but gradually got harder. “No no please! Oh Merlin! It hurts! Ah Pl-please sto-op!” He started crying, it hurt so bad! “No please Dobby! I’m sorry Please!! Ah!”

He kept begging, but then a gag was suddenly placed in his mouth. He kept writhing around and pleading, but Dobby didn’t stop it and popped away. After a few more minutes, which felt like hours to Harry, Severus walked in. 

“Is my poor pet sorry for what he did?” He sneered, removing the gag.

“Y-yes M-m-master! I’m s-sorry Master! I won’t cum without your permission again! Please just make it stop!”

“I know you’re sorry, but we’re not done,” he said stopping the crop and paddle. Harry sighed in relief, but the vibrators didn’t stop. “Please Master! Please! Let me cum! I beg you, Please!”

Severus, who had started to massage his Pets balls, torturing him, calmly said “No, you have to wait.” 

After a few more minutes of begging, Severus thought of a better plan. 

His pet had started to plead harder. “Please! Please let me cum! I’ll do anything, please!”

“Anything?”

“Yes please!”

“Alright.” He stopped the spell and immediately his pet shot his load. 

“Oh! Ahhhh! Thank you Master! Thank you!” Then Harry realized that the vibrations didn’t stop.

“Master no, please stop it! No-Ah!”

“You said anything. You’re going to cum 3 more times.”

“No Master please! It hurts! Ah!” He came again, white covering his stomach, his cock and prostate now even more sensitive. “Please, please it HURTS! STOP!” He came again, but this time nothing came out. “AHHH! Please stop!” 

“You know, why not.” Severus smirked, stopping the vibrations and removing the vibrating dildo. “Oh thank you Master! Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet.” He started stroking his pets cock while playing with the sound. “Thank you Mast-Ah! No! Please no! STOP! PLEASE!”

“You’re right, doing this by hand is much better.” He took out his cock, ignoring his pets begging, and didn’t hesitate. He started ramming into his pets prostate with the force of a train. He kept pumping his 8 inch cock in and out of his pet, moaning and sounding his pets cock. He didn’t stop as his pet continued to beg and plead. He kept going, shooting his load, the same time his pet had his last dry orgasm, screaming. Severus unbound his pet and they laid together panting. “Did my pet learn his lesson?”

“Yes Master, I won’t cum without your permission again.” 

“See that you don’t. Next time you’ll be coming all night and I won’t stop until you fall unconscious from the overstimulation.”

Harry shivered, “Yes Master.”


End file.
